Blaze's Roanapur Adventures
by 6741 Black Powerpuff
Summary: 12-year old singer Blaze has the US after her. Revy, Rock, Dutch and Benny have to watch after the strange girl. They're are some things not even Roanapur is ready for. Blood ties between Blaze and Dutch are revealed if they all live that long. With the US on a mission to destroy the girl. No one is safe. Can they all get out alive or will someone have to die?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey people. I know I have way too many stories already but, this idea has been in my mind for to long because I'm so stubborn. I NEEDED to let an idea out before I became more crazy than I already am. This idea has been in my mind for MONTHS. So ENJOY! I accept any writing criticism. If you have something you want to critique me on PM me, or leave a review. **

**Chapter 1**

**New Crew Member**

It was a boring day for the Lagoon Company. Especially, for the great Revy 'Two Hands' and her boredom about to explode. "Ugh, I'm so bored! There's no jobs to do." She yelled out in frustration while lounging on the couch in the Lagoon Company's office.

Luckily, for her sanity they got a call. Rock got up from his comfy spot and picked up the phone. " Lagoon Company, Rock speaking" he said.

"Hello Rock. Is Dutch there?" Ms. Balalaika asked over the phone. _'It must be a job.' _He thought before replying "Yes. Just a few moments." He said.

He turned to Dutch and said "Dutch, Ms. Balalaika wants to speak with you." He passed the phone to Dutch. Rock went back to the comfy spot he was.

"Hello?" Dutch asked.

"Hello Dutch. How would you like to have a highly skilled 12-year old killing machine that could bring a grown man to his knees, begging for mercy a part of your company?" She questioned in a serious but, slightly amused tone.

"Why the hell would you ask me that?" He asked not really sure where this is going.

"I got a call from very stressed parents regarding their adoptive daughter. A 12-year old singer, in the USA to take care of their daughter. She _somehow_ found out about US plans to bomb a _certain_ country and now the US is after her secretly. She is skilled in guns, daggers, arrows, and using her intelligent brain. I admit I was shocked. I asked them 'Why would we take a killing machine that has the USA after her?' They told me that she requested to go to Roanapur. Can you imagine that? A 12-year old girl telling her parents she wanted to go to Roanapur. She wants to go to the city with the most fu*ked up people than the scariest prisons. That's some scary sh*t there. I'm wondering what's going through that twisted kids mind. Anyway, after her parents practically begging me to take care of their child I finally gave in. So, what about it?" She informed him. Ready for him to sat no.

"That is one of most twisted stories I've ever heard." He said. His lips making a manic smile before saying "Okay. We'll take the killing machine under our wings. Goodbye, Ms. Balalaika."

"Bye, Dutch." She said. As soon as she hung up she felt like bursting out into laughter.

Dutch hung up also. "So, what's this I'm hearing 'bout a killing machine?" Revy inquired.

" We have to take a 12-year old singer from the USA to here and them let her become a crew member. She's highly trained in guns, daggers, arrows, and her brains. Weirdest story ever." He said.

_Scene Change_

_Auburn, Washington_

_At A concert_

_** Verse 1**_

_**Blaze: Hey good girl**_

_**With your head in the clouds**_

_**I bet you I can tell you**_

_**What you're thinking about**_

_**You see a good boy**_

_**Gonna give ya the world**_

_**But he's gonna leave ya crying**_

_**With your heart in the dirt**_

_** Bridge**_

_**His lips are dripping honey**_

_**But he'll sting you like a bee**_

_**So lock up all your love**_

_**And go and throw away the key**_

_**Hey good girl**_

_**Get out while you can**_

_**I know you think**_

_**You got a good man**_

_** Chorus**_

_**Why**_

_**Why you gotta be so blind**_

_**Won't you open up your eyes**_

_**Just a matter of time**_

_**Till you find**_

_**He's no good girl**_

_**No good for you**_

_**You better get to gettin'**_

_**On your goodbye shoes and go**_

_**Go, go**_

_**Better listen to me**_

_**He's low, low, low**_

_** Verse 2**_

_**Hey good girl**_

_**You got a heart of gold**_

_**You want a white wedding**_

_**And a hand you can hold**_

_**Just like it should girl**_

_**Like every good girl does**_

_**Want a fairytale ending**_

_**Somebody to love**_

_** Bridge**_

_**But he's really good at lying**_

_**Yeah he'll leave you in the dust**_

'_**Cause when he says forever**_

_**Well it don't mean much**_

_**Hey good girl**_

_**So good for him**_

_**Better back away honey**_

_**You don't know where he's been**_

_** Chorus**_

_**Why**_

_**Why you gotta be so blind**_

_**Won't you open up your eyes**_

_**Just a matter of time**_

_**Till you find**_

_**He's no good girl**_

_**No good for you**_

_**You better get to gettin'**_

_**On your goodbye shoes and go**_

_**Go, go**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**He's low**_

_**Oh **_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**Verse 3**_

_**He's no good girl**_

_**Why can't you see**_

_**He'll take your heat**_

_**And break it**_

_**Listen to me yeah**_

_** Ending Chorus**_

_**Why**_

_**Why you gotta be so blind**_

_**Won't you open up your eyes**_

_**Just a matter of time**_

_**Till you find**_

_**He's no good **_

_**He's no good **_

_**Won't you open up your eyes**_

_**Just a matter of time**_

_**Till you find**_

_**He's no good girl**_

_**No good for you**_

_**You better get to gettin'**_

_**On your goodbye shoes **_

**Song Ended**

"Thank you for coming out today to see my concert. See you next time!" A 12-year old singer named Blaze said to her fans waving to them before going backstage.

She has dark brown hair with blonde and lime green highlights, her eyes were dark brown. She was wearing black and clear glasses, a black dress that reached her knees, and black heeled sandals. She greeted her fans backstage and hung out with them for a bit. A few minutes after she got to her dressing room. There was a knock on the door. A security guard opened the door a crack and said "Revy and Rock from the Lagoon Company are here to see you Miss. They said Ms. Balalaika from Hotel Moscow sent them. Shall I let them in?"

"Ah, Lagoon Company. YAY! They're here! Let them in right away." She exclaimed excitedly.

She started singing a song called 'Titanium'. It was faster in tempo and higher in pitch. To match the tempo she likes for slow songs and higher in pitch so she can sing in her regular pitch.

"Alright, Miss. Blaze said she'll see you now. Go in." The security guard said.

Revy and Rock entered. The walls were hot pink with lime green decorations on them. There was a pink vanity on the other side on the room. On their left there was a black leather couch, a desk with tons of games, and movies piled on top of it in very neat stacks. It also had a DVD player, and game consoles. A light pink chair that looked very fancy. On the right was a White silk love seat with a coffee table with manga's scattered around. They saw the girl sitting at the vanity taking off a lot of makeup and her mumbling profanities. A Year Without Rain By Selena Gomez covered by her was blasting in the very large dressing room. Rock and Revy realized just how loud it was.

Revy yelled over the music " TURN THAT DA*N MUSIC DOWN!"

The girl was sitting in a white chair that has wheels. She whipped her chair around to them with a two shotguns. One pointed at Revy and the other pointed at Rock. She had a _'Don't move or you're dead.'_ look. Revy and Rock were terrified at this moment. The girl was armed. Usually, they wouldn't be petrified considering where they're from but, they have weapon laws here. They had to wonder where the fu*k a 12-year old girl got two shotguns from. She asked "You guys from Lagoon?" with her eyes completely empty of life and emotion.

They both nodded. Her life and emotion filled her eyes as she started laughing. When she was done laughing she apologized "Sorry for laughing at you guys. You faces were priceless!"

She managed to say this in between laughs "Sorry … I pulled … a gun on … you guys. Can never be … too careful. Go … take a seat … on the … leather couch."

She said as she turned back toward the vanity and put the guns in holsters. They sat down on the leather couch and noticed she had a 56 inch TV hanging on the wall. She got up. She was wearing black sweatpants that said 'Love' sideways going down he left leg, a black shirt that said 'OMS Drama Club' in blue outlined in white. It also has a picture of Comedy and tragedy(A/N: The mask with a smiley face and a frowny face. They're called Comedy and Tragedy. Comedy= smiley face, Tragedy= frowny face.)

The masks were half blue half white. She sat down in the light pink, fancy looking chair. They realized the girl had hip gun holsters. They were also these pouches containing daggers. Pink daggers. Revy noticed that a quiver of arrows and a bow next to them. Rock noticed a violin case next to her chair. He asked "You play the violin?"

"Yep! Wanna hear?" She said.

He nodded. Revy looked as she started playing. The room filled with sweet sounding music from the violin. They were in shock. The girl that pointed her guns on them a few minutes ago is the same girl in front of them playing the smallest instrument of the string family.(A/N: I know a lot of facts about the violin because I play the violin. It's hard to keep up homework and play the violin.) When she was done Rock was clapping.

She said " Now, let's get to business. When am I leaving to go to Roanapur? Will I at least have a computer?" _'This girl has a lot of questions.' _Revy thought.

Rock said "Tomorrow you will be heading to Roanapur. Ms. Balalaika said that she will give you a laptop when you get to Roanapur."

"Okay. See ya tomorrow!" She said while she was packing her things up. When she was done, the wall coloring and furniture were still there.

Next Day

Blaze's House

Blaze was standing in front of her house with tons of bags. She saw a car pull up and a guy with blonde hair got out of the car and waved at her. She walked over to the car and asked "Are you Benny from the Lagoon Company?"

He nodded as he opened the trunk. She started putting all her bags in the trunk. Almost all her bags fit in the trunk. There were two bags that couldn't fit. She sat in between Rock and Revy with the two left over bags in her lap.

Dutch said from the passenger seat "Nice to meet you Blaze. I'm Dutch. Welcome to the crew."

**Me: That's it for this chapter. I don't know when I'll be able to update, considering my other many stories. Bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hi! I hope you enjoy this chapter. You'll learn a little about Blaze and some shocking secrets about her life will be revealed.**

**Revy: She only owns Blaze and another OC that will be revealed later. Not in this chapter. Later on in the story.**

**Rock: ENJOY!**

**Blaze's Roanapur Adventures**

**Chapter 2**

**Under Blaze's Surface**

The all arrived at the Neah Bay and walked to the ship. She was way ahead of them. She said &"C'mon lets go." She ran up to the boat. She turned to them and they saw sadness and a faraway look in her eyes as she said "I really envy you guys. You guys get to travel anywhere. This is really exciting for me."

Rock and the others realized she is not what she looks like. _Later they wish they'd realized it sooner._

It's 8:00 p.m. and they are out at sea. She has had a blast all day although, you can still see the sadness in her eyes if you look closely. She stayed on the deck all day. Even when it was time to eat she was still on the deck. The sun set at 7 and now it's totally dark outside. Rock said "I'm gonna check on her." and he went up to the deck.

She was leaning against the railing looking up at the stars. "Hey!" He shouted as he walked up and stood next to her.

"Hey." she said back not really in a mood to talk.

"You should get in the boat. It's cold out here." He said.

"I've been dealing with the cold my whole life. With work or anything else, it's all cold people trying to make me someone I'm not. I wanted to become a singer but, never like this." She said.

You can see was just emotionally crushed. Tears started welling up in her eyes. Her dark brown eyes held so much sadness. She wiped them away but, new ones took their place. Rock had no idea what to do. He put a hand on her shoulder and said "Don't worry. You don't have to act like a grown-up. Act like yourself."

She hugged him while allowing her tears to fall. He realized just how fragile she was. She was just a kid. She was an emotional wreck. She had a hard, cold demeanor to stranger so they can't see her pain and suffering. She covers up her suffering with smiles and fake happiness. (A/N: Isn't this a tender moment? It seems like they are family. A dad and a daughter. To me, it's a really tender moment.)

Soon, her tears ceased. She let go and said with her voice a little shaky "Arigato. (Thank you.)"

He was surprised. That she said something in Japanese. He laughed "You are a strange kid. A strange kid, indeed. You look to angelic to be a killing machine."

She laughed and nudged him "You know what they say: Looks can be deceiving." She said in a British accent.

They both laughed. When they got in the bridge of the boat everyone was waiting for them. Her eyes were watery since she stopped crying a few seconds ago. You could see how pissed Revy was when they walked in. Revy picked up Rocked and yelled at him. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED! Did you make her cry you son of a b!tch?!"

He was about to answer when Blaze spoke up "No. He did not make me cry. Thinking about my life made me cry. My adoptive fighting. They fight just like you guys. Except, my dad does the yelling." She tried to say in a stern voice but it faltered and her voice was a little shaky.

Revy instantly let go of Rock and ran to the girl. She said in a ashamed voice "I'm very sorry. I'll try to not yell when I'm angry."

She looked up with a grateful face. Revy smile a real smile. Everyone but them were stunned. The girl managed to do what nobody could do. She made Revy change in a significant way. Blaze added with a mischievous smirk "Only yell when someone really pisses me or you off."

Revy laughed and Rock, Dutch, and Benny face palmed. So much for thinking the girl changed Revy.

Blaze yawned and said " I'm tired. Can I go sleep?" Revy nodded and went to show Blaze where she can sleep. The others soon followed them to sleep.

The Next Day

The dock at Roanapur were crowded with because of the news: Blaze was coming. Believe it or not, she had a lot of fans. Even, in Roanapur. Everyone was excited to meet her. She is also famous in Japan, Korea, and Sweden because she can sing in Japanese, Korean, and Swedish. In the Black Lagoon Dutch is driving the ship and everyone but Blaze is lounging around. Soon you could hear a _'click, clack' _of stiletto heels against the the flooring of the ship. Revy was in the bridge talking to Dutch when the door opened. The blaze in the doorway. Her Dark brown hair with Used to be lime green highlights are now purple highlights. her hair is straightened reaching past her

shoulder blades. Her bangs moved to the right side of her face. She had a sparkly butterfly pin on the other side of her face pinning up a very little amount of her hair. Her hairstyle was very cute. She's wearing a black dress that would flow in the wind. Her dress reached 4 inches above her knees. The spaghetti straps of her dress were covered by a white denim mini-jacket. Her heels were 4 inch black stiletto's with fake diamonds all over them. She had a white sequined purse. She had some pink lipgloss on that was very sparkly. She was wearing a little amount of blush and she had brown smoky eyes. Revy said "I think you sparkle too much."

She giggled "Sorry, I just really love being in sparkles."

She twirled in her dress. Her dress was very silkish and had sparkly material. Dutch said "We can see that. You only have two thing that are non-sparkly."

She said "No."

She showed them the latch on her saddlebag. It was a super sparkly latch in a shape of a heart. On the right sleeve of her mini-jacket said in light pink sequins 'Good Girl' and on the left sleeve it said in black sequins 'Bad Girl'. On the back of the mini-jacket it said in turquoise sequins

'Good Girl + Bad Girl = PARTY GIRL!'

"Well, I was proven wrong." Dutch said.

Rock walked in and thought '_Why does Blaze have so many sparkly things on?' _Blaze said "It's time to leave this ship and get mobbed by fans. You guys ready?"

They all shouted "What?!"

Soon, all five of them were swarmed by 'Blaze's fans.' It was more like Blaze's own personal, aggressive, army that will tear people apart if they're not her fans. Blaze had to do a lot of things like give autographs, take pictures with fans and multiple other things. They finally got out of the herd of fans.

A little girl ran to Blaze and asked "Can you sing some songs please?"

Blaze smiled and squatted down and said "Of course."(A/N: Blaze is wearing black shorts under her dress.)

A few hours later there was a big stage at the dock. Blaze walked onto the stage and announced "Hello Roanapur! In case you didn't know, my name is Blaze and I'm going to do a concert here so enjoy." Soon, a song started and she sang.

_**Verse 1**_

_**Blaze: Please, please forgive me**_

_**But I won't be home again**_

_**Maybe someday you'll look up**_

_**Barely conscious you'll say to no one**_

"_**Isn't something missing?"**_

_**You won't cry for my absence, I know**_

_**You forgot me long ago**_

_**Am I that unimportant**_

_**Am I so insignificant**_

_**Isn't something missing**_

_**Isn't someone missing me**_

_**Bridge**_

_**Even though I'm a sacrifice**_

_**You won't try for me, not now**_

_**Chorus**_

_**Though I'd die to know you love me**_

_**I'm all alone**_

_**Isn't someone missing me**_

_**Verse 2**_

_**Please, please forgive me**_

_**But I won't be home again**_

_**I know what you do to yourself**_

_**I breath deep and cry out**_

_**Isn't something missing**_

_**Isn't someone missing me**_

_**Bridge**_

_**Even though I'm the sacrifice**_

_**You won't try for me, not now**_

_**Chorus**_

_**Though I'd die to know you love me**_

_**I'm all alone**_

_**Isn't someone missing me**_

_**Verse 3**_

_**And if I bleed, I'll bleed**_

_**Knowing you don't care**_

_**And if I sleep just to dream of you**_

_**Ill wake without you there**_

_**Isn't something missing**_

_**Isn't something**_

_**Ending Chorus**_

_**Even though I'm the sacrifice**_

_**You won't try for me, not now**_

_**Though I'd die to know you love me**_

_**I'm all alone**_

_**Isn't something missing**_

_**Isn't someone missing me**_

_**Song ended**_

Cheers erupted from all the people at the concert. She sang a lot of other songs. She announced after tons of other songs "This is the last song hope you enjoy!" And she sang the song in Japanese.(A/N: If you haven't read any of my other stories, the English translation is in parenthesis.)

_**Verse 1**_

_**Kirabiyaka na sutorobo ga**_

_**(The dazzling strobe lights)**_

_**Tokimeku LED ga**_

_**(And the pounding LED)**_

_**Watashi no te o tori hashiru**_

_**(Take my hand and begin to run)**_

_**Tsumazuite me ga sameta ah**_

_**(I stumbled, and I awoke from a dream ah)**_

_**Mada atama no naka ni aru**_

_**(Its still in my head)**_

_**Shigekiteki na rain to**_

_**(That stimulating line and)**_

_**Temoto ni nagareru jikan**_

_**(The time passing through my hands)**_

_**Mikurabetara tameki**_

_**(When I compare the two I just sigh)**_

_**Bridge**_

_**Meguri meguru no **_

_**(Round and round)**_

_**Taijutsu na hibi no koeru**_

_**(I'll move past the boring repetitive days)**_

_**Chorus**_

_**Kyou mo yume o miru wa**_

_**(Today Ill dream again)**_

_**Nana iro Kagayaku oto **_

_**(Colorful, shining sounds)**_

_**Kuukan o umetsukusu**_

_**(I don't want to let go)**_

_**Shiawase hanashitatakunai no**_

_**(This joy that fills the empty space)**_

_**Hora ryoote o takaku agete**_

_**(Look! Ill raise my hands up high)**_

_**Purizumu no mukougawa**_

_**(On the other side of the prism)**_

_**Matchikirenai**_

_**(I can't wait)**_

_**Weekender girl**_

_**Weekender girl**_

_**Verse 2**_

_**Donna ni nirande mite mo**_

_**(No matter how much I glare)**_

_**Karendaa wa mada mannaka**_

_**(The calendar is still in the middle)**_

_**Heddofon kara moredashita**_

_**(The beat leaking out of my headphones)**_

_**Bitto wa chotto hashiri gimi**_

_**(Ran little faster than usual)**_

_**Bridge**_

_**Kurikaeshiteku**_

_**(Ill break through the)**_

_**Hibi no nuke dashite**_

_**(Ceaselessly repeating days)**_

_**Koi ni ochite yuku**_

_**(To fall in love)**_

_**Kono karada kuuchuu e**_

_**(My body will float)**_

_**Fuwari ukandeku**_

_**(Softly into the air)**_

_**Chorus**_

_**Kyou mo yume o miru wa**_

_**(Today I'll dream again)**_

_**Nana iro hibiku tsuiita **_

_**(Colorful, resounding twitter)**_

_**Kuukan o umetsukusu**_

_**(I don't want to let go)**_

_**Shiawase hanashitatakunai no**_

_**(This joy that fills the empty space)**_

_**Hora ryoote o takaku agete**_

_**(Look! I'll raise my hands up high)**_

_**Purizumu no mukougawa**_

_**(On the other side of the prism)**_

_**Matchikirenai**_

_**(I can't wait)**_

_**Weekender girl**_

_**Weekender girl**_

_**Weekender girl**_

_**Song Ended**_

**Me: That's it. Songs: Missing-Evanescence, and Weekender Girl- Miku Hatsune.**

**Revy: R & R or you will have a present from my bloody valentine.(Starts pulling out her cutlasses)**

**Me: Revy! Put you cutlasses away.**

**Revy: Fine.**

**Rock: What Revy meant was please R & R!**

**Everyone: Sayonara (B****ye) ****!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hey Minna! Here's a chapter you've been waiting for! Chapter 3!**

**Revy: We're introducing the new character today. He and Blaze are rivals.**

**Rock: ENJOY! No hate please.**

Blaze's Roanapur Adventures

Chapter 3

Enter Blade and Blaze's secret!

Blaze got off the stage and Ms. Balalaika walked up to her. "You did a wonderful job. By the way, here are your new glasses." Ms. Balalaika said while handing Blaze purple glasses with a purple cursive G on the sides.

"Arigato!" Blaze exclaimed while taking off her black and clear glasses exchanging them for the purple ones.

Ms. Balalaika said "Let's go to my office to talk some things over."

Blaze's facial expression darkened as she said "Okay. Let's get the paperwork done."

A few hours later she was in a gym pinning a grown man down to a mat. The man was in excruciating pain. Blaze was laughing at how weak this guy was. the man surrendered and Blaze stopped pinning him and got up. Ms. Balalaika looked shocked at how she could take a grown man down so easily. Ms. Balalaika shock wore off quickly. She allowed Blaze to check out her sleep quarters. Blaze walked in and was mortified. The walls were a plain white. She shook her head. Her bags were in the room already. She walked out and got paint and tons of other thing. When she got back, she wasted no time and set up the things she needed and got to work.

_**A Few Hours Later**_

Blaze whipped her forehead and let a sigh. It was a lot of work but, it was totally worth the work and wait. One of her favorite animes is "Shugo Chara" so she painted the chara's on her walls and had tons of anime posters around her walls. the walls were a light pink. She was finally satisfied. Her furniture was finally ready to be set up. she called the movers and constructed them where to put each piece of furniture. When that was done. She started decorating and putting clothes that were neatly folded away. She got her laptop from Ms. Balalaika and music blasted through the room as she danced and sang like she was crazy. After a while, she turned the laptop off and got out sheet music, a fold-up stand, and her violin case out. She set up the violin to be played next morning.

Sun light was streaming through her window when she woke up. Blaze yawned and got up. She walked into the closet and picked out a yellow corset with a matching yellow fluffy skirt. She put a sunflower beret in her hair, leaving her hair down. She sheet music on the fold-up stand and then took out her violin and bow out. She started playing "Away In a Manger". As she played she sang the first verse.

Blaze: Away in a manger

No crib for a bed

The little lord Jesus

Laid down his sweet head

The stars in the sky

Looked down where he laid

But little lord Jesus

Asleep on the hay

She stopped singing and repeated the violin melody a few times. She finished and played "Ode of Joy". Soon, it was past midnight and her fingers ached she put away her violin and bow. She set them on her giant computer desk. Then, she put the stand with the sheet music in her walk-in closet. She trudged over to her bed. Soon after that, she fell asleep. grabbed brown ankle length slouch boots and put them on. She went to the bathroom, took out the beret, washed her face and brushed her hair before putting the beret back into her hair. She leaped down the steps of her new "home" and made her way into the kitchen. She put on an apron and made an omelet. After that she went to her bathroom again and brushed her hair. After she ate, she grabbed a white mini-jacket and a white clutch and left for the streets of Roanapur.

Blaze's p.o.v.

The streets of Roanapur were pretty crowded and noisy. I spotted Revy arguing with an owner of an ice cream cart and Rock was desperately trying to control but, he was failing. I walked over a tapped Revy's shoulder. She turned around and saw me. I asked "Is there a problem?"

Revy almost shouted "He said that he won't give us Ice cream."

I asked the man "Can they have Ice cream please?"

He shook his head. I grabbed one of his arms and twisted behind his back and did the same with the other arm.

I asked with a dark voice "What was that answer again?"

He was shaking while he managed to squeak out "They can have Ice cream."

I smiled and released his arms. He gave Revy two chocolate ice cream in cones and gave me a vanilla ice cream with chocolate syrup in a cone. I paid for the ice cream. Revy handed Rock a chocolate ice cream. We walked while eating our ice cream.

I finished before Revy and Rock and didn't even get a drip of ice cream on my outfit. Someone accidentally tripped me and I braced myself for the fall but, the impact with the concrete never came. I opened my eyes and looked up. I saw a familiar boy that had a smirk on his face. My eyes grew wide as I saw who it was

"Bla…Blade?" I asked while stuttering. He kept his annoying smirk and nodded while I got out of his grip. I crossed my arms and growled. I hate him.

He said "Woah, easy there Tiger. I'm not here to start a fight."

"That's what you said last time." I said while jetting out a hip.

I'm not happy to see him. He's EVIL! He's the enemy. Last time I saw him we were in Japan doing Interviews. A person wanted both of us on her show. We didn't meet yet so, we agreed. As soon he walked through I hated him. I felt a very dark aura coming from him. I can sense an aura from every person on the same street as me. It's really weird but, I had a gut feeling that Blade is a bad person. I was right. He was snobby, arrogant, ignorant, complaining, little baby singer and he's two years older than me! He acted so mature during the interview but, when the interview was done he started acting rude again. He is also pervert. I'm not kidding. Back to the present,

He said "Well, actually, I'm here because Ms. Balalaika, Our managers, our parents, and our companies want me to watch over you because you'll get into a lot of trouble."

I was about to protest but, he continued talking "Anyway, You have an interview you have to go to today. A singers work is never done until you retire so, let's go."

By now, a big group of people formed around us and Rock and Revy hightailed out before people crowded around us. He grabbed me by the wrist harshly and pushed his way through the crowd and said to the paparazzi swarming us "No comment." and continued to drag me to the studio.

We arrived just in time. We were going on a talk show called "Roanapur Talks." It's a good talk show with a good reputation. Or so I've heard. We were on in five minutes. We got to the show on time. A girl with blonde hair in a white blouse, beige pencil skirt and black flats said "Now, for the big stars of this show. Please welcome Blaze and Blade. The youngest multi-language singers in the world." We came out with smiles on our faces, gave some autographs, took some pictures, and other fun stuff. "Just dance." That we did was playing. We sat down on a white loveseat. The girl said "Well, thank you for coming onto the show."

Blade replied "Thanks for having us, Cindy." So her name was Cindy. Cool. She asked "How long are you guys gonna stay in Roanapur'

I said Well, We don't know but, probably for a few years or for the rest of our lives. We really don't know."

Cindy said "Well, that's nice. Will you guys sing some songs?"

We both said "Sure."

The place suddenly turned into a stage. I told her that I would sing solo for a song and he could after we sing one together. She agreed. The song came on and I started singing.

_**Verse 1**_

_**Me: We are the crowd**_

_**We're c- coming out**_

_**Got my flash on it's true**_

_**Need that picture of you**_

_**It's so magical**_

_**We'd be so fantastical**_

_**Leather and jeans**_

_**Garage glamorous**_

_**Not sure what it means**_

_**But this photo of us**_

_**It don't have a price**_

_**Ready for those flashing lights**_

_**Bridge**_

_**Cause you know that baby I**_

_**I'm your biggest fan **_

_**I'll follow you until you love me**_

_**Papa-paparazzi**_

_**Baby there's no other superstar**_

_**You know that I'll be**_

_**Your Papa-paparazzi**_

_**Chorus**_

_**Promise I'll be kind**_

_**But I won't stop**_

_**Until that boy is mine**_

_**Baby you'll be famous**_

_**Chase you down until you love me**_

_**Papa-paparazzi**_

_**Verse 2**_

_**I'll be your girl**_

_**Backstage at your show**_

_**Velvet ropes and guitars**_

_**yea cause you are more rockstar**_

_**In between the sets**_

_**Eyeliner and cigarettes**_

_**Shadow is burnt**_

_**Yellow dance in return**_

_**My lashes are dry**_

_**Bubble teardrops I cry**_

_**It don't have a price**_

_**Loving you is Cherry pie**_

_**Bridge**_

_**Cause you know that baby I**_

_**I'm your biggest fan **_

_**I'll follow you until you love me**_

_**Papa-paparazzi**_

_**Baby there's no other superstar**_

_**You know that I'll be**_

_**Your Papa-paparazzi**_

_**Chorus**_

_**Promise I'll be kind**_

_**But I won't stop**_

_**Until that boy is mine**_

_**Baby you'll be famous**_

_**Chase you down until you love me**_

_**Papa-paparazzi**_

_**Verse 3**_

_**Real good**_

_**We dance in the studio**_

_**Snap**_

_**Snapped that sh*t on the radio**_

_**Don't stop**_

_**For anyone**_

_**We're plastic**_

_**But we'll still have fun**_

_**Ending Chorus**_

_**I'm your biggest fan **_

_**I'll follow you until you love me**_

_**Papa-paparazzi**_

_**Baby there's no other superstar**_

_**You know that I'll be**_

_**Your Papa-paparazzi**_

_**Promise I'll be kind**_

_**But I won't stop**_

_**Until that boy is mine**_

_**Baby you'll be famous**_

_**Chase you down until you love me**_

_**Papa-paparazzi**_

_**Song Ended**_

After that we sang "E.T."(A/N: The one featuring Iyaz.) Then, Blade sang "Apple Bottom Jeans." We sang one more together called "Wild Ones". Then, the interview was over and Blade followed me to my apartment.

**Me: Well, I got sick but, I finished the chapter. I also developed coughing, a sore throat, and a runny/stuffy nose so, that's why I think I'm sick.**

**Revy: R & R!**

**Everyone: Sayonara!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Welcome to another fantastic chapter! It's all in Blaze's p.o.v. this chapter.**

**Revy: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Lets get to the chapter. It looks like Blaze is enjoying herself.**

**Rock : Enjoy.**

**Blaze's Roanapur Adventures**

**Chapter 3**

It's the day after that Roanapur Talks interview. I'm surfing Youtube for anything cool. Oh! A song. It's called "Psycho psycho teddy." I clicked on it.

**Verse 1**

**Oh my teddy**

**You're so bouncy**

**Lovely little cutie**

**Won't you cuddle me**

**cuddle me**

**cuddle me**

**cuddle me**

**Oh my teddy**

**You're so bouncy**

**Lovely little cutie**

**Won't you follow me**

**follow me**

**follow me**

**follow me**

**Oh my teddy**

**You're so bouncy**

**Lovely little cutie**

**Won't you cuddle me**

**cuddle me**

**cuddle me**

**cuddle me**

**Oh my teddy**

**You're so bouncy**

**Lovely little cutie**

**Won't you follow me**

**follow me**

**follow me**

**follow me**

**Just squeeze me**

**Bridge**

**Do you really, really, really, really want to**

**Do you really, really, really, really want to**

**Do you really, really, really, really want to**

**I'm a psycho psycho teddy**

**Do you really, really, really, really want to**

**Do you really, really, really, really want to**

**Do you really, really, really, really want to**

**I'm a psycho psycho teddy**

**Chorus**

**Psycho Ah**

**Psycho Blah**

**Psycho Bleh**

**AH,BLEH,HOOHOO**

**Psycho Oh**

**Psycho Bleh**

**BLEH, AH**

**Psycho BLEH**

**BLEH**

**Psycho teddy**

**Verse 2**

**Oh my teddy**

**You're so bouncy**

**Lovely little cutie**

**Won't you cuddle me**

**cuddle me**

**cuddle me**

**cuddle me**

**Oh my teddy**

**You're so bouncy**

**Lovely little cutie**

**Won't you follow me**

**follow me**

**follow me**

**follow me**

**Oh my teddy**

**You're so bouncy**

**Lovely little cutie**

**Won't you cuddle me**

**cuddle me**

**cuddle me**

**cuddle me**

**Oh my teddy**

**You're so bouncy**

**Lovely little cutie**

**Won't you follow me**

**follow me**

**follow me**

**follow me**

**Psycho teddy**

**Bridge**

**Do you really, really, really, really want to**

**Do you really, really, really, really want to**

**Do you really, really, really, really want to**

**Im a psycho psycho teddy**

**Do you really, really, really, really want to**

**Do you really, really, really, really want to**

**Do you really, really, really, really want to**

**I'm a psycho psycho teddy**

**Chorus**

**Psycho Ah**

**Psycho Blah**

**Psycho Bleh**

**AH,BLEH,HOOHOO**

**Psycho Oh**

**Psycho Bleh**

**BLEH, AH**

**Psycho BLEH**

**BLEH**

**Psycho teddy**

**Verse 3**

**Psycho teddy!**

**Psy- psy- psycho teddy!**

**Psycho teddy!**

**Psy- psy- psycho teddy!**

**Psycho teddy!**

**Psy- psy- psycho teddy!**

**Psycho teddy!**

**Psy- psy- psy- psy- psy Psycho teddy!**

**Song ended**

I bursted out laughing. That's so funny! I saw the German version and listened to it. I burst laughing again. (A/N: If you've heard the song you know why Blaze (me) bursted out laughing.) Blade must've heard because he walked into and asked "Why are you laughing so loud!?"

He saw what I was watching. I was watching the lyrics since I only saw the lyrics. He stopped in mid air. His face expression went from 'annoyed' to 'what the f**k'! I was laughing my ass off while rolling around on the hardwood of my room. I was laughing so hard I couldn't breathe. It was HILARIOUS! I should've had a camera rolling. Before I restarted the song again he said "I don't even want to know." and exited my room while shutting the door. I listened to it a few more times before switching to a song called "Secret".

**Beginning Chorus**

**Got a secret**

**Can you keep it**

**Swear this one you'll save**

**Better lock it**

**In your pocket**

**Taking this one to the grave**

**If I show you **

**That I know **

**You won't tell what I said**

'**Cause two can keep a secret**

**If one of them is dead**

**Verse 1**

**Why do you smile**

**Like you've have told a secret**

**Now you're telling lies**

'**Cause you were sworn to keep it**

**But no one keeps a secret**

**No one keeps a secret**

**Why when we do our darkest deeds**

**Do we tell**

**They burn in our brains**

**Become a living hell**

'**Cause everybody tells**

**Everybody tells**

**Chorus**

**Got a secret**

**Can you keep it**

**Swear this one you'll save**

**Better lock it**

**In your pocket**

**Taking this one to the grave**

**If I show you **

**That I know **

**You won't tell what I said**

'**Cause two can keep a secret**

**If one of them is dead**

**Verse 2**

**Look into my eyes**

**Now you're getting sleepy**

**are you hypnotized**

**By a secret that you're keeping**

**I know what you're keeping**

**I know what you're keeping**

**Chorus**

**Got a secret**

**Can you keep it**

**Swear this one you'll save**

**Better lock it**

**In your pocket**

**Taking this one to the grave**

**If I show you **

**That I know **

**You won't tell what I said**

'**Cause two can keep a secret**

**If one of them is dead**

**Verse 3**

"**Alison?"**

"**Yes Katherine?"**

"**I have something**

**I want to tell you but**

**you have to promise to never tell anyone"**

"**I promise"**

"**Do you swear on your life?"**

"**I swear on my life"**

**You swore you'd never tell**

**You swore you'd never tell**

**You swore you'd never tell**

**You swore you'd never tell**

**Ending Chorus**

**Got a secret**

**Can you keep it**

**Swear this one you'll save**

**Better lock it**

**In your pocket**

**Taking this one to the grave**

**If I show you **

**That I know **

**You won't tell what I said**

'**Cause two can keep a secret**

**If one of them is dead**

**(x2)**

**Yes two can keep a secret**

**If one of them is dead**

**Yes two can keep a secret**

**If one of us is dead**

**Song Ended**

This song's weird. After that, I went to a website called "animefreak .tv"I watched this anime called "Fate/zero." It was a very good anime. Shortly after, I fell asleep.

**Me: Well, that's it. Songs: Psycho teddy-Psycho teddy, and Secret-The Pierces. I don't own nothing except my OC's.**

**Everyone: Sayonara!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: ENJOY!**

**Blaze's Roanapur Adventures**

**Chapter 5**

**Happy Birthday!**

I'm so excited! I'm doing a huge concert. I put on a hot pink, no sleeve, dress that went to my mid-thighs and black diamond covered 4 inch heels. I put on a white denim mini-jacket and grabbed my black and white glittered purse and exited my bedroom.

I descended the stairs to the living and went to the kitchen. Blade was cooking! Usually, he doesn't cook. He waits for me to make breakfast and I have to wake him up. He was humming while making breakfast.

I was wondering why he's in a good mood? Is he planning to poison me? Is he working with the American Government now?

I wanted to run to Rock and tell him that Blade is trying to kill me , but decided not to jump to conclusions and keep my mouth shut. I went to the basement where I can practice my singing and dancing. I started to sing "Speak Now" by Taylor Swift. After that, I went into the living room and watched my favorite anime called "Power Puff Girls Z".

Blade announced breakfast was ready. He made me pancakes. My pancake pile said "H.B.D.B." I wonder what it means. I'm sure I'll find out soon enough. The pancakes were really good. I had no idea Blade could cook. I guess I know now. I yawned and said "I'm going to take a nap" and went back up to my room

**Me: Sooory! It's short**

**Everyone: Sayonara!**


End file.
